From German Patent No. DE 198 04 463, a fuel-injection system for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having external ignition is known, which includes a fuel injector injecting fuel into a combustion chamber having a piston/cylinder design and has a spark plug projecting into the combustion chamber. The fuel injector includes at least one row of injection orifices distributed over the circumference of the fuel injector. By selectively injecting fuel via the injection orifices, a jet-directed combustion method is realized by a mixture cloud being formed using at least one jet.
Disadvantageous in the fuel injector known from the aforementioned publication, in particular, is the deposit formation in the spray-discharge orifices, these deposits clogging the orifices and causing an unacceptable reduction in the flow rate of the injector. This leads to malfunctions of the internal combustion engine.